


Into The Shadows

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Domme, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Kidnapping, Masturbation, NSFW, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Squirting, male sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: Sam was drowsy and struggled to fully wake as he adjusted to the darkness. He tried to rub his eyes, but found he couldn’t; unmoving, cold metal pinned his wrists to the the chair.





	1. All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Sam was drowsy and struggled to fully wake as he adjusted to the darkness. He tried to rub his eyes, but found he couldn’t; unmoving, cold metal pinned his wrists to the the chair.

Sam was drowsy and struggled to fully wake as he adjusted to the darkness. He tried to rub his eyes, but found he couldn’t; unmoving, cold metal pinned his wrists to the the chair.  

His head was clearing as he struggled to focus on the restraints. The rigid metal was bent into a semi-circle around his wrists and ankles. It felt like rebar imbedded in the arms and base of the chair; if that was the case he wouldn’t be able to free himself without injury. His head snapped up, squinting into the darkness, as he heard the almost silent approach of bare feet on concrete.

“Hello, Sam,” said an unfamiliar, honeyed voice.

Not attempting to reply as he noticed the metal ring holding his mouth open, Sam tried to think. Racking his mind for how he had gotten here but coming up with nothing that would explain being bound and gagged, he gave up. Remembering didn’t matter at the moment as he tried to watch the vague outline of the woman as she moved into the shadows.

He could hear her take a few steps, stop, and strike a match. The flicker of light from the corner she was facing barely filled the room. As she turned around the candlelight spread and he was able to make out the basic layout, which looked like an unfurnished basement. He didn’t see an exit but assumed it had to be behind him. For all he knew there was oblivion behind him and his world narrowed down to the three walls he could see, and _her_.

Sam tried to follow the woman’s form as she walked away from the light to strike another match, and light another candle. More light filled the room and Sam was able to see a table in front of him. Metal objects reflected the candlelight ominously, and Sam tensed, knowing torture was inevitable. He didn’t feel pain like he did before the Cage, but he would avoid it if possible.

The woman stalked past him gracefully. Still unable to see her face, he could hear her light a third match and the dimness in the room now flickered with the candles.

“I’m Harper,” she said as she walked past him behind his chair, “We’re almost ready to begin.” She lit the last candle and Sam strained to look around the chair to see her, but it was impossible to see around the large headrest. He heard her approach on his left and was finally able to see her.

_Not the kidnap and torture type_ , was his first thought, as she walked around his chair and stood a few feet in front of him. Sam studied her, hoping that her appearance would give something away. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her long dark hair framed her pretty face, and as Sam stared at her he was disappointed to realize he didn’t recognize her.

“You must be so confused,” Harper cooed, “I’ve waited a long time for you, Sam.”

His gaze snapped to her face, but he didn’t bother trying to talk around the gag.

“Before this goes too far I need your consent. Your safety, sanity, and willing participation are important to me, and I don’t want to hurt you. What I am, what I do, your consent is vital to me, but not necessary,” she spoke evenly, despite the need that was building inside her. “We can have some fun before that. And if you have questions…” she said before a wicked smile spread across her face, “…be polite.”

_Consent,_  Sam thought, but he couldn’t understand why she would need his consent to torture him for whatever information she thought he might have. And with that something in the back of his mind started running through various scenarios while his cock began to harden.

Harper smiled as she closed the distance between them, standing close enough to touch him. She knelt and rested her hands on his thighs so she could look into his eyes, as she asked absently, “What are you thinking?”

When he continued to glare up at her, she sighed and rose smoothly, placing a leg on either side of his, mounting him and giving his thighs a squeeze as she settled. Her right hand seized Sam’s lower jaw and pushed his head against the back of the chair. She was so close to him and studied his eyes as she whispered harshly, “None of that matters, does it? You aren’t here to think.”

Harper released him and stood. She walked away from him as she continued in a bored voice, “You really don’t have a soul, do you?” At the table she gently traced some of the objects with her fingertips. “This won’t be easy, but it will be satisfying,” she said as she selected an item from the table and turned toward him again.

When she picked it up, the metal object was illuminated: silver metal shears, the blades curving to make removing bandages and clothing easier. Sam was prepared to tell her what she wanted before she would need to use them, regardless of what it was. If her plan was to undress him with the shears, that was a different story.

Harper slowly walked back to him, swaying her hips and examining the shears, holding them in front of her chest so Sam could see them clearly. “I’ve waited almost ten years for this, for you,” she said as she stopped at his feet, “Do you like the chair? It’s white oak, very solid.”

He hadn’t even noticed that it was one solid piece or how large the seat was. Harper had spent months making it, because it was essential that it be built well and specifically for her purposes. She had carved out the seat so that it was wide and slightly curved, the back of the chair was high so he wouldn’t be able to see behind him, and she had lined it so that it would be comfortable. Love and care went into the chair he was sitting in and he would probably never know that.

“I can’t help but wonder what you have to say,” Harper said as she stopped fiddling with the shears and held them with one hand as the other reached to the back of his head to undo the clasp of the ring gag. She pulled the metal ring out of his mouth and watched him stretch and move his jaw side to side to ease the ache of having it held open for so long.

She took a step back to watch him closely. Sam closed his mouth, tensing his jaw as if chewing on the words he refused to speak. Harper decided to give him something to talk about, and before Sam could brace himself, she slapped him, hard across the face causing his head to jerk to the side.

Sam snapped his head back to glare at her, his hair a mess and partially concealing his face.  Practically growling, he asked, “What the fuck do you want?”

Harper smiled, but it was impish and knowing. Again she got close to him, resting a knee between his open legs, and setting the hand holding the shears on the arm of the chair to balance. She towered over him as she carded her other hand through his hair a few times before grabbing a handful at the base of his neck and pulling his head back to force him to look her in the eyes. Before she spoke, she studied his face. She had never had a chance to see him this close before without the gag, and he was mesmerizing. His eyes were dark in the candlelight and he had parted his lips slightly.

Harper lost focus for a moment from the proximity and gave into an impulse. She closed the gap between them and firmly pressed her lips to his before looking Sam in the eyes and whispering with complete sincerity, “All I want is you.”

Sam understood at once. She didn’t want information; she wanted him. He figured it was only polite to indulge her. Harper was still close enough to him that he was able to lift his head enough and kiss her, hard.

Harper lost herself. She had dreamed of this, him kissing her, wanting her. Sam’s teeth sinking into her full bottom lip brought Harper back to herself and she heard him clearly, “I consent, _Mistress_.”

She knew he would try to control the situation, but she needed to keep him in his place. Releasing her grip on his hair, she slapped him again then grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks. “You belong to me,” Harper explained through gritted teeth.

She pulled away and stood in front of him again. His words and actions had surged through her, she felt powerful and it changed how she stood, how she spoke, and how she thought. Still holding the shears, she added sternly, “You are a gift, Sam, _my gift_. And I intend to open you up and play with you… until you break.”

“Can I say ‘no’?” Sam asked, wondering how she would react.

Harper sighed, “Yes, Sam. But I urge you to be open to trying new things.”

Sam knew that the only way to make it out of this was to follow her rules, but the way she was treating him was stirring something deep inside. Sam normally would have shied away from this type of deviant behavior, but without a soul nothing was holding him back from exploring his darker urges. He didn’t think it could be that difficult to be submissive, if that’s what she wanted, and his first act of cooperation was to stop talking unless instructed otherwise.

She had thought long and hard about what she wanted to do once she finally had Sam Winchester at her disposal. Harper wasn’t about to disappoint herself, she was going to live out her fantasy in excruciating detail.

Setting her features, she moved to his left side and slid the scissors along the cuff of his flannel shirt and began to slowly cut the fabric. As she moved the shears up his arm, she followed them with the fingertips of her free hand, gently ghosting over his newly bared skin. When she had gotten up to his shoulder, she began cutting through his flannel shirt and his under shirt. She pushed his head to the side to cut the through the collars without cutting him. The front of his shirt fell open exposing the left side of his chest and his demon-warding tattoo.

Harper knew about this tattoo and had planned on testing another rumor she had heard about the Winchesters once she got him out of his shirts. She cut up his right sleeve and like the other side, she sliced through his undershirt and flannel until his shoulders and chest were exposed.

She placed a knee on either side of his lap and palmed the shears to start unbuttoning his flannel. Harper could have easily torn the front rather than waste time unbuttoning, but she didn’t need to rush any of this. She wanted to undress him how she had imagined.

Harper had been so engrossed in what she was doing that she didn’t notice that Sam had watched her every move. He was thrilled by her self control and by the two stinging slaps she had given him. As Sam watched her slow and deliberate cuts and the fact that she hadn’t hesitated yet, he wondered if she had practiced this before.

As Harper grabbed the hem of his undershirt, Sam cleared his throat, “May I ask a question?”

Harper continued with her work as she replied casually, “You may.”

“Have you done this before?”

Harper stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked at him. She couldn’t tell what was going through his head, and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to tell him the truth. Sitting up straight she said, “Yes. Does that bother you? Not being my first toy?”

Sam’s jaw clenched at her words. He didn’t love her, he couldn’t. He didn’t care if she dropped dead before he had a chance to fuck her, but there was a small part that had wanted to be the first. Something primal within him wanted to be the first inside her, the first to feel her cunt clench around his cock, the first to make her scream.

“Would you like to know a secret, Sam?” Harper asked, then she leaned in to whisper in his ear, “You will be the first one I fuck.”

Sam’s body reacted immediately, that was what he had wanted. Sex was good, kinky sex was better, and popping cherries was best. He felt his jeans constrict his hardening cock, because he knew that he would be having all three. Sam wasn’t sure that she would be able to follow through and take him without his assistance, but he was more than happy to sit back and enjoy what she had planned.

She settled on his legs and could feel his reaction to her little confession. Harper would have to get him naked quicker than she wanted, if he got too hard she would have to wait. As she started cutting through his undershirt she explained, “I’ve had many toys in preparation for this, for you. It wasn’t difficult to restrain myself from enjoying them fully, but that’s a different  
story altogether.”

She finished her sentence and cutting his shirt at the same time. Harper set the scissors on his lap near his growing bulge and placed her hands on his partially exposed chest. Rubbing her hands over his skin to push the now ruined shirts aside.

“Sit up,” she instructed as she pulled the fabric and threw it aside.

Her hands returned to his pecs, she caressed his chest for a moment before gliding her hands down his sides. Harper’s gentle touch turned brutal as she pressed hard on his ribs. Sam remained still, she was strong and he would probably bruise from this, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. He was more curious about why she was doing it.

Once she had found what she was looking for, she stopped and grinned. Looking at his angered expression, she explained, “Enochian. That and the demon-warding tattoo means that no one is going to find you anytime soon.”

Climbing off him, Harper grabbed the shears again and sat at his feet. She pulled the hem of his left pant leg and began cutting up the front. Sam had started squirming when she got to his knee. Harper paused before she finished cutting the fabric and set the shears on the floor next to her. She’d had enough. Growing frustrated she stood, grabbing each piece of the fabric she had just been cutting and tore it up his thigh. Sam, unsure of what her actions meant, stilled.

Harper had torn his pants from the knee to the waist; the thicker fabric had halted her progress. She reached down to pick up the shears to finish disrobing him. Leaning over him, she yanked the waistband of his jeans so there was a gap between his stomach and the fabric. Harper slid the blade of the shears in place, his breathing heavy, Harper glanced at him and he saw the feral lust in her eyes.

She jerked the waistband again to startle him, but it only seemed to entice him. Harper cut the fabric. Pulling at the other side of the waistband and cut that side as well. Harper grasped the tear in his jeans and ripped them down to the cuffs before cutting them. She threw the scissors, and reached for his crotch, grabbing the remnants of his pants and without preamble yanked them out from under him.

The strength she exhibited during this was not lost on Sam. He was fascinated. He wanted her now, and it showed. Sam, bound to the chair, was only wearing his black boxer briefs. His noticeable erection was drawing her attention, she had to act quickly.

Purposefully walking back to the table to grab something, she said with restrained anger, “This isn’t how this was supposed to happen.”

She held the object in her fist, turned around and crossed the room to stand at his feet again. Placing a knee between his legs so she could keep his legs apart should he decide to resist, she lowered her empty hand to the waistband of his boxers. Harper carefully nudged her fingertips into the elastic band. After a moment of caressing his soft skin and feeling the heat coming off of him, Harper gripped and pulled the boxers down to expose him completely.

Sam’s cock hadn’t jumped out at her; his cock was resting heavily against his thigh. Even though he wasn’t completely hard his size was intimidating, but she would never let him know that. Harper had practiced what she was about to do many times. She needed to be quick and careful. She let go of his boxers and finally revealed the object she had been holding.

A black ring of plastic was dangling in front of Sam’s face for a moment before he felt Harper’s fingers around his manhood. His eyes widened, but he remained silent.

“Don’t struggle, it’ll only make things difficult,” she said sweetly, “And I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Harper squeezed him before she began working the ring down his gradually expanding cock. He was relieved when she had gotten to the base but tensed when she began stretching it. Sam knew that he wasn’t going to cum at all if it was around his balls too, but remained still. She had finished her work and studied it carefully, making sure she hadn’t hurt him.

Sam was as hard as he could get within a few moments under her gaze. He was enjoying her watching him and now that the cock ring was on, he found he enjoyed that as well. The pressure around the base of his cock was new, but far from unpleasant.  

Once satisfied that he was going to stay erect and not get damaged, she had time to do the rest at her own pace. First, she needed to get the boxers off of him. Grabbing the shears again she cut through the thin fabric and threw it in the same direction as his pants a few minutes before, dropping the shears on the floor next to his chair.

She took a few steps back to take in the scene she had created. Sam Winchester, sans soul, bound to a chair, stripped, achingly hard, and staring at her with a look that could kill lesser mortals. Taking a deep breath, she began the brief monologue she had been preparing since she first saw him all those years ago.

“You are nothing but a toy – a pet, my pet. I am your Master and you will address me properly. I am capable of kindness and cruelty, all within your limits. Aside from good manners, you have three words you can use to let me know how you are feeling. ‘Never’ means ‘go’, ‘Hardly’ means ‘wait’, and ‘Always’ means ‘stop’. Do not use them lightly, I will ask you if you want me to stop and you will answer accordingly. Do you understand?”

Harper emphasized the last three words and waited for his response. She was pleased to see that he was thinking about what she had said, but if he took too long he would discover how cruel she could be.

Sam was running through the safe words so if he needed he could use them. He was also considering her insistence at being called ‘Master’, which excited him. He had preferred his sex rough, but his growing curiosity was undeniable. The insistent throbbing of his cock was answer enough, he set his features, turned his face to her while keeping his eyes downcast, and said calmly, “I understand, Master.”

A sincere smile lit up her face and she closed the distance between them. Harper gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand as she said, “I insist you look at me. You aren’t going to want to miss what’s coming.”

Removing her hand, she began to undress. She pulled her t-shirt off and tossed into the pile of Sam’s clothes. Sam’s eyes were locked on her bra; she had full breasts that were hidden beneath a rather plain black bra. Feeling him watching, she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She carefully pulled the straps down her arms, slowly revealing herself. The bra, like the rest of their clothing, was added to the pile near the wall.

Harper turned around and bent at the waist to rid herself of socks and shoes, she stood again. Using both hands to undo the button-fly of her jeans and began to shimmy out of them. She could still feel Sam’s gaze as she again bent at the waist to push her jeans to her ankles before standing to step out of them. Harper knew that her panties had a noticeable wet spot, the only evidence that she was as excited by this as he was.

Her back to him, she walked toward the table and grabbed an item. Sam wasn’t able to see what it was until she was settling on his lap like she had before. With her legs spread to straddle him, Sam didn’t know what to look at. He struggled between leering at the growing dark spot on her panties that she had put on display, her breasts that looked soft and sweet, or what was in her hand.

Harper almost laughed at the obvious war that was going on inside Sam’s head. She let him stare for a moment before she began using the item she had picked up – a silver seven-inch bullet vibrator. Sam dwarfed this particular toy, but she had been preparing for his potential girth. She didn’t want to ruin the feeling of him inside her for the first time, but she did need an orgasm or two under her belt before any of that.

Sam was still focused on her panties, because she was getting wetter. The glint off the vibrator caught his attention and his mouth fell open when he saw her. Holding it upright by the base, Harper began to slide the tip of her tongue along the metal shaft. Sam watched her tongue caress the toy as his cock ached. He wanted – no _needed_ her to do that to him. Sam felt like he was going to combust when she slid most of the toy into her mouth the first time.

Harper worked the toy for a while, enjoying Sam’s reactions; the sighs, gasps, and moans that he didn’t seem to be aware he was making. She held the toy out to him, but not touching him, and raised her eyebrow inquisitively, silently asking him to mimic her.

Sam locked eyes with her, leaned forward and licked from her fingertips at the base of the toy to the tip, where he flicked his tongue, his nonverbal response to her challenge. Sam, like Harper, licked and sucked on the vibrator, he didn’t notice that her other hand was no longer on the arm rest. While he was giving the best show he could, he was hoping she would be using it on herself, and he wasn’t disappointed.

After Sam had begun to develop a pattern for working the metal phallus, Harper took it out of his reach. Watching him giving the vibrator an exceptional blow job had pushed her past her threshold. Not long after he started she had released her death grip on the arm of the chair and was slowly stroking her now soaking wet panties.

Sam finally noticed what she had been doing and let out a sigh, his cock bobbed unconsciously at the new visual stimulation. Sam was suddenly aware that they had barely had any contact, yet they were both highly aroused. Sam wanted her to touch him almost as much as he wanted to touch her. He didn’t understand how, but she had him on the verge of begging for something, anything; and he loved it.

Running out of patience with her own game, Harper laid the toy on Sam’s stomach. She reached to the floor returning to her position on his lap with the shears. Without a word she stretched the fabric at her waist, made two cuts on each side, and pulled the fabric from her body and balling it in her fist. She thought for a moment, “Did you enjoy being gagged?”

Sam’s eyes went wide and he nodded. He knew that if she was thinking of gagging him with her underwear, he would be able to taste her.

“I guess I could give you a treat for now,” she said as she pushed her wet and torn underwear into his eager mouth.

Sam hummed around the fabric, which he could tell she hadn’t been wearing long. He could taste her wetness and the clean cotton, and it was incredible. Sam was now hoping that she would let him properly taste her and found he didn’t care what she was going to do with the metal toy.

Seeing Sam distracted by his reward, she picked up the vibrator and began to slide it between the lips of her swollen pussy. The touch of the cold metal on her sex caused her to moan, which brought Sam out of his mind and back to the moment. He watched her hungrily as she toyed with herself, and it was torture. Sam had her taste in his mouth and her teasing herself just inches away from his swollen cock, and he couldn’t make her go faster. He knew that if he tried to reach for her the bars holding his wrists in place would stop him, but sitting still and watching her was nearly painful.

On the verge of spitting her panties from his mouth and begging her to do something more, she turned the base of the vibrator and it hummed into life. She lifted her knees and leaned back while gripping the armrest again, which spread her open so he could see all of her easily while she drew circles around her clit.

Subconsciously he raised his hips at the sight, almost toppling her, but she stayed put. Looking up at him she said venomously, “Do not do that again or I will stop.”

Sam’s apology was muffled by the makeshift gag, but Harper understood him and continued teasing herself. Sam was so close to giving in, but he wanted to see this through. He was uncomfortably hard at this point but if he behaved himself he might get another reward – a _better_ reward. His mind and his eyes were riveted on her dripping cunt. He knew when she came, which was close, he would be able to see everything.

Despite Harper’s control over the situation, her body had other plans. She had wanted to put on a show for him, make it last, but the familiar feeling of tightness that signaled an impending orgasm had snuck up on her. It was his eyes. Sam’s eyes watching her, wanting her, it was enough to drive anyone beyond the point of no return, which is where she found herself.

Unable to stop, her head fell back exposing her neck as she pressed the vibrator onto her clit and she dropped into bliss. Sam couldn’t believe his eyes as she gave in, she moaned and her hips bucked slightly, but what she did next nearly had him following her close behind. At the peak of her orgasm, Harper pushed the vibrator into her cunt, angled it, and began to fuck herself. She was so tight, Sam thought, he didn’t think she could handle him, but he would love to watch and feel her try.

Within a few seconds, she began to shake visibly and Sam watched as her tight opening squeezed the toy before she pulled it out and copious amounts of her slick showered his cock and abdomen. He was seeing stars and knew that if he hadn’t had the cock ring on, he would have returned the favor tenfold.

Harper readjusted on his lap, lowering her knees, and watching his face. She was still recovering, a bit uneasy as she tried to calm her breathing and racing heart. She wanted to make sure he was enjoying himself. Lifting the toy to her lips and dragging it across her tongue, she studied him.

Sam’s hair was damp with sweat and his head was resting on the back of the chair. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. Sam’s mouth still had the gag, he hadn’t spit her panties out, but his eyes; his eyes were steady and they were fixed on her lips. Despite the teasing, her unexpected orgasm, and his numerous restraints, he was still pushing himself forward.

She knew she needed to verify what she was seeing in him. Her hand shaking slightly as she released the arm rest and pulled the gag from Sam’s mouth. He was quick and was able to wrap his lips around her thumb, circling it with his tongue before she pulled it away.

Holding the vibrator out for him again, he took it into his mouth and groaned at her taste. Fascinated with his eagerness, she asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

Sam shook his head as he licked the vibrator clean of her taste. He had never met a woman that tasted like her, she was sweet, genuinely sweet, and the taste was intoxicating. Before he understood, the toy was thrown across the room and shattered against the wall, her hand was around his throat, and her face was so close to his that their noses were touching.

“I asked,” she said angrily, “Do you want me to stop? Respond accordingly or I will stop.”

“Never,” Sam said, his voice distant from her sudden violent outburst, that’s when he saw it. Her eyes flashed metallic gold. She wasn’t human, not completely, and it didn’t matter to him. At this point he never wanted this to stop. He was her toy, and he wanted her to shatter him.

Releasing her grip she sat back on his thighs and studied his reaction before continuing, “Are you too weak to go on?”

Sam nearly blurted, “Never,” to avoid angering her again. Despite his soul being long gone, his baser needs were screaming that he bend to her will and he couldn’t refuse. He wanted more, so much more.


	2. Unchained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to herself and feeling stable enough to walk, Harper decided to take care of a few things before moving on. Carefully climbing off of Sam and appreciating his look of dismay, she walked around the chair to the small fridge on the floor out of his sight.

Coming back to herself and feeling stable enough to walk, Harper decided to take care of a few things before moving on. Carefully climbing off of Sam and appreciating his look of dismay, she walked around the chair to the small fridge on the floor out of his sight.

Sam couldn’t believe her. He didn’t know what she was doing and didn’t want to disobey, but he wanted to know what was going on and why she stopped. Before he could form a question, Harper spoke, “We’re taking a break. Do you need anything?”

His disbelief quickly turned to rage. He didn’t understand why she needed to take a break; they had barely just begun. Sam wanted to yell, tell her to get back on top of him and finish what she had started, but knew that wouldn’t get him anywhere. Trying to rein in his temper for the time being, he answered, “No thank you, Master.” Sam’s voice was strained despite his attempt to sound diffident.

Harper could practically feel the anger radiating from him,traces of it clearly evident in his voice, the thought of Sam hot blooded and worked up making her grin. She had hoped he’d be receptive but he’s been so much more than that. Sam was eager and engaging, everything she had dreamed of but didn’t dare hope for. “You don’t need to call me that when we aren’t playing, Sam. And hydration is important,” Harper said gently as she walked back around the chair holding a water bottle and taking a sip.

Calculating what he should do next, Sam watched her as he carefully arranged the words that would surely get him what he wanted: her cunt wrapped around his cock. Sam set his features, “Can I have some water?”

Harper beamed at him, “Of course. I think you should eat something, too. Carrots?”

Sam watched her until she was out of sight again. He didn’t want carrots and she damn well knew it. Staring at the wall in front of him, he said flatly, “Sure.”

Grabbing what she needed from the fridge, she walked back to him. To his surprise, Harper reclaimed her position on top of him. She had a bottle of water and a container filled with baby carrots pressed to her bare chest with one arm. Sam only registered what she had in her hands as he felt relief from her weight back on his thighs. The warmth from her sex was next, he noticed it in full clarity when she was trying to deal with the food and water she’d insisted on stopping for. She had turned slightly and he felt her soft, wet mound press into his thigh as she leaned over to drop something on the ground.

Placing a straw into the plastic bottle and setting the carrots on Sam’s thigh, Harper offered him the water. He took the straw and drank a bit. She grabbed one of the baby carrots, holding it out for him. Harper watched Sam bite into the carrot; she continued to stare at his lips as he chewed. Her orgasm had cleared her mind but it hadn’t diminished her need. She couldn’t help but think of what was to come.

After swallowing, Sam asked, “Wouldn’t this be easier if I could feed myself?”

“But this is more fun,” she quipped. As she offered him more water, she said “I will let you out of the chair soon. I can only imagine how exhausting it must be.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at her while he drank; he didn’t think she was stupid enough to let him out of his restraints. Sam could easily overpower her, but the idea of leaving was starting to feel  _wrong_. If she did let him out of the chair, he wasn’t sure what he would do, and that was alarming, to say the least. Sam, with or without a soul, always had a plan. This brought his mind back to something that he had noticed earlier, her eyes. He knew what he had seen and he figured now would be the best time to ask.

“Are you human?” Sam inquired bluntly, seeing no point in being delicate.

Smiling as she grabbed another carrot to feed him, she replied, “Mostly.”

Sam studied her face as he ate the carrot. She wasn’t about to tell him what she was and he wasn’t in a position to push her. He resigned himself to not knowing that information until she felt like sharing or when he could persuade her.

Harper knew he had questions and seeing that he was cooperating so well, she decided to let the questioning continue. “Do you think you’re still human even though you don’t have a soul?” she asked, watching the muscles in his jaw and neck clench as he swallowed.

He smiled at her question and, mimicking her, answered, “Mostly.”

Harper chuckled at his response. Sam wasn’t sure she would let him ask more questions but couldn’t help himself, “You said that you had been waiting for almost ten years…have we met before?”

“No,” Harper answered, her voice was harsher than before.

Sam thought for a moment before asking, “May I ask what we’re doing next?”

As she fed him another carrot, Harper said bluntly, “It’s pretty straight forward, you’re going to fuck me then I’m going to fuck you.”

Sam’s cock, which had remained solid but less needy during this exchange, abruptly began to throb. The way she had spoken was purposeful. He chewed the carrot in his mouth quicker this time before asking for the water.

“I think that’s enough for now, Sam. How are you feeling?” Harper asked as she got up to put the water and carrots away.

Sam felt strange when she left him this time. He had noticed this sensation before but it was getting stronger. He didn’t miss her, but that was close to what it was. He tried to shake it off knowing that she would return and he could feel the tension inside building in anticipation. Sam knew if he wanted to keep things moving in the right direction, he had to play his part. Considering how his body was reacting to her, he didn’t think acting submissive would be difficult. Keeping his voice level, Sam answered, “Ready, Master.”

Before walking back to him, Harper paused, letting his words wash over her. She needed to get back into the right mindset to continue, but hearing him call her ‘Master’ without prompting was intense. Her pussy was aching for more, had been even after she came, but she needed to be in control. Taking a deep breath, she walked back to him, placing her knees on either side of his thighs and hovering over him.

Sam couldn’t help it, all he could think about was what she was about to do. He watched as she reached for something that was partially under his thigh that he hadn’t noticed. As she lifted it he saw that it was the ring gag he had woken up with. The thought of being gagged again sent a shiver up his spine. Being gagged had been frustrating but satisfying at the same time. He was enjoying the limits she set, and he hadn’t expected that.

“Open.”

Sam obeyed, Harper’s breasts brushing against his chest, dangerously close to his lips as she reached around his head to secure the gag. Sam was practically panting and she bit her lip at the electricity filling air, as his hot breath hit her skin. Her proximity left him yearning, his imagination running rampant at the thought of licking and sucking at her neck and collarbone, teasing her tits and kissing her; every thought rough and demanding. He knew he couldn’t give into these impulses, and as difficult as it was to remain still for her as she gagged him, Sam managed it.

“I wouldn’t normally gag you for something new, but vanilla sex seems like something you do regularly without complaint,” Harper said dismissively as she pulled away from him. Sam furrowed his brow and she continued in a nearly sarcastic tone, “I doubt you’ll ask me to stop.”

Harper’s eyes roamed over his immense frame of pure muscle, harshly restrained. Holding strong, his hazel eyes gave him away. When her gaze met his she realized how desperate he was for her touch. She smiled softly, resting her hand on his chest and Sam made a small noise of gratitude before she continued to ghost them down his body.

Sam grunted, eyes going wide at the unexpected movement of her hands gripping his hips and pulling him down the chair. She had seemed stronger than the average person when she had ripped his pants from his body, but this display of her strength was startling. Sam realized that if she did let him out of this chair she might be able to hold her own, and he knew he would let her handle him as rough as she wanted. He didn’t know what she was doing to him, but he wanted her. It wasn’t love, it wasn’t a  _feeling_. He needed to be near her and didn’t think he could ever stop.

Now that Sam was in a better position, Harper would be able to do what she had been waiting for. Harper slid her hands up from his hips, her thumbs reaching the cock ring that was being tested by Sam’s girth. Mirroring her movements, the pads of her thumbs stroked around the plastic ring, adding a little pressure so he could feel it.

Sam groaned, he felt his cock pulse at the contact and when her thumbs moved around the base and under his sack, he thought he was going to lose his mind. She pressed into the ring at its lowest point and he groaned, throwing his head back at the delicious pleasure consuming him.

Harper didn’t think he was oblivious to this spot of his anatomy, but she didn’t think he had known how sensitive the skin under his balls could become. She looked up at him, his eyes were closed and he looked as if she were hurting him, but the sounds he was making were far from pain. Harper moved her hand to her thigh while still tracing the cock ring with her thumb and forefinger.

Sam felt her remove a hand and opened his eyes to see what she was doing. He watched intently as she delicately stroked the ring and he nearly lost what little control he had. Redoubling his efforts to stay in the moment, he searched for her other hand, which she was dragging up her thigh. He let out another moan as her fingers traveled higher and higher.

Sam focused on her fingers teasing her outer lips, bucking his hips when he felt her hand that was still on him stop tracing the ring wrap around his cock. His eyes were locked on her fingers that were now stroking slowly up his shaft. Sam knew that this was only the beginning, and that he needed to manage his reactions. If he bucked into her before she was ready, he could hurt her.

Harper spread her lips to draw circles around her clit. Holding his impressive length in one hand while she continued to tease herself, she stopped her hand just under the head of his cock and began stroking down.

Sam lost it, his head falling back and breathing heavily as he restrained himself from fucking up into her hand. Her grip was loose on him and he had started leaking precum, every pulse of his cock sending another drop or two down his cock, her hand spreading it over his shaft with an intensity he hadn’t expected.

Harper had Sam where she wanted him, but she needed him to be aware of what was going on. Not stopping what she was doing to him, she removed the hand from between her legs and traced a finger around his open lips. He straightened and met her eyes as she slid two fingers through the gag into his mouth. His tongue lapped at them, tasting her. He couldn’t believe it; she tasted almost like honey.

Watching him savoring her fingers and feeling his tongue eagerly seeking out her taste almost broke her resolve. He was close to losing himself and they had barely started. Before he had even registered that her fingers were gone from his mouth he found himself receiving a third and savage slap across the face. His head had bounced off the headrest and his cheek was numb for a moment before the searing pain set in, but his mind had cleared.

Sam lifted his head and understood at once that she needed him to concentrate. He was more aware of what she was doing now, watching her inch closer on her knees so she was positioned above his cock. Even up on her knees his cock was nearly at her entrance.

Harper’s hand was gently holding his cock beneath her, she felt herself clench at the thought of him being inside her and her eyes fluttered close for a moment. Relishing the thought that she was about to have what she had been searching for.

Sam was watching her face as she gave in for that brief moment, she was fragile and beautiful. He wanted to be in control, to take her in his arms and gently ease into her. Watch her face as he pushed into her slowly and come undone. But that wasn’t going to happen and his fantasy crumbled when she opened her eyes again.

Gold. Her irises which had been dark were suddenly brilliant and metallic. Sam was trapped in her gaze and when she spoke again, her voice was strong and commanding, “Are you ready?”

Sam nodded once, moving his head up then down. Harper leaned into him, one hand on his shoulder and her forehead resting against his as they both looked down at where they would soon be joined. She stroked him once more before sliding the head of his cock between her folds. Sam was breathing hard through his nose, but his eyes were fixed on her deliberate movements.

He could feel her slick heat and all that it promised, but he also felt her breath on his chest. She was breathing hard like him. He wanted to comfort her but was at a loss for what he could do. Sam pushed his forehead into hers, trying to reassure her, as he felt her still.

Gradually she began to lower herself, the blunt head of his cock pushing at her. She moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck and clasped tightly, her fingers digging into the muscles as she felt herself beginning to stretch open around him.

Sam was beside himself, watching her take him. He could feel her tighten around his head then he was inside of her. Sam knew his cock was large, getting the head in was a feat but the thought of Harper taking him to the hilt seemed daunting.

He tensed when he felt her lift then sink down farther. She was so wet he thought he could feel it dripping down his shaft. She raised herself again feeling the tension lessen, then she pushed herself down until the pressure inside was blurring the line between pain and pleasure. To her surprise, she had taken half of his cock.

She continued her slow descent as Sam stared on in wonder. If he hadn’t been wearing the cock ring he knew he would have pumped her full after she had gotten just the head in. Every time she would ascend she would clench around him and it would cause him to gasp at the loss. When she would descend, pushing down to take as much as she could, he would groan in response to her seemingly unyielding tightness.

The push and pull of getting Sam Winchester inside her cunt was excruciatingly gratifying. She had known that going slow and being aroused could make this first time good, but she hadn’t known it would feel like she was about to erupt. The pressure building inside of her was different than what she had known, she felt whole. Yes, there was some strain, but it wasn’t painful, it felt right. She found herself trying to hold back her orgasm that had been steadily building until she had his cock fully inside of her. Opening her eyes she saw that there wasn’t much of his shaft left and nearly came just from the sight. Seeing that he was deep inside of her, stretching her, ruining her for all others, had sent a shiver through her that Sam could feel.

Sam wouldn’t have thought it possible, but after she lifted herself one last time and settled, he was completely buried inside her. He felt her clenching, nearly pulsing around him and he was aching for her to move. She was too tight, felt too good. He thought he might cum despite the cock ring constricting him now.

Harper leaned back from Sam, releasing his neck, and placing both hands on his chest. She was hesitant to move, but the new angle caused her hips to rock forward involuntarily. Her back arched and her cunt clamped down on Sam and he bellowed. It wasn’t until he felt the gush of fluids from her that he was able to really process what had happened. Her walls were rhythmically compressing around his length as she came down from her unexpected orgasm.

A sheen of sweat covered her and her cum was slicking his thighs and dripping between his legs. Sam lifted his head and his cock throbbed in response to the hungry look on her face. Without a word she leaned forward and began to unclasp the ring gag. Still seated fully inside her, Sam opened his mouth as he felt the gag loosen and it was gone. Harper tossed the gag over her shoulder and had both hands buried in his hair as their mouths met.

Unable to hold back any longer Harper lifted herself until he was almost falling out of her and slid back down on him. After a few moments she began to ride him purposely, steadily she raised and dropped her hips.

Pulling away from his lips she growled, the words punctuated by her movements, “You are mine.”

“Yes,” Sam breathed.

“Mine,” Harper spoke into his lips.

Sam was close to losing his mind, she was fucking him faster and her words were driving him to a place he had never been. He didn’t feel dizzy, it was more like he was separating from reality. The annoyance at not being able to cum because of the cock ring was fading away and he felt like he could do this forever. Being bound in that chair with her cumming over and over as she used him until there was nothing left was all he wanted.

His voice was distant as he replied, “Yours.”

Harper threw her head back and groaned, Sam spoke again, his voice stronger, “Please don’t stop.”

She glared at him and stopped. Grabbing his cheeks with one hand and narrowing her eyes. Sam knew as soon as the words left his mouth he had fucked up. In his scramble to make up for his mistake he bucked his hips and Harper forced his head back against the chair.

“You are not in charge,” she spat at him.

Sam shook his head, he wasn’t scared she’d hurt him but he was terrified she would stop and leave him hard and wanting; or just leave him. The idea of being without her was unbearable and he pushed it away.

Glowering at him, she made her decision and her face softened. Harper’s voice was sweet and caring as she said, “I’m going to cum again, then it’s your turn.”

She released his face and put her hands on his sides over his ribs for balance. She locked eyes with him and began to fuck herself, her new position allowing her to push him deeper and harder. Sam’s eyes went wide then he closed them tight. He knew that she would punish him, but it was churning something inside him.

Even though the cock ring was securely in place, he felt the familiar tightening of his own impending release. The angle she was at seemed to make it impossible for her to take all of him. He could feel that she was leaving a couple inches of his shaft unused, and it took all his strength to not fuck up into her. To make her take all of him.

Harper began to moan and Sam could feel her getting tighter again. She was going to cum and he needed to feel it, to see it. He gave in and stared at her cunt while it worked him over. As he watched his cock disappear inside of her and seeing her taking him like this, he thought this couldn’t be real. Like when she was fucking herself before this, he could see and feel how her pussy gripped his shaft as she moved.

Sam was mesmerized by the view, and knowing that pushed Harper over the edge. Again her muscles began to constrict him and she could feel the pressure building. She forced herself completely down on his cock before lifting off completely, one hand flying to her sex as she rapidly played with her clit, canting her hips as she came and gushed all over his cock, hips, and stomach.

Once she had finished, she settled on his cock which now lay between their bodies. Harper was grinding her soaking cunt up and down his shaft as Sam began to shake beneath her. She was smiling as she asked, “You want more, pet?”

Sam was in unknown territory. He didn’t know how he hadn’t cum yet despite the ring, and knew that if she took it off he would probably have the longest orgasm known to man. Sam gathered his wits and pleaded, “Please, Master.”

Harper stood and walked to the table. Sam wasn’t able to focus on what she was doing; he was trying to rein in his desperation. He felt pressure in his chest at the loss of contact. He needed her back and he didn’t trust himself to say anything, certain that he would only beg for her to return to him.

Grabbing a key from the table Harper walked back to him and knelt at his feet. “I’m going to release you,” she said calmly as she stroked his thigh, “Are you going to behave?”

Sam felt her touch and looked down at her, his reply was quick and earnest, “Yes, Master, anything for you.” He didn’t even bat an eye at how quickly the dynamic had cemented itself inside him. He knew he was her toy, and he would do anything to please her. It was a fact and he was desperate to please her.

Harper smiled and said, “Good boy,” as she slid the key into the base of the chair between his ankles and turned it.

Sam hadn’t noticed that he was free, that he could get up and walk out of that basement and never look back. He only registered that she had called him a ‘good boy’ and pride swelled within him. Sam wanted to hear her say it again, he needed to be her ‘good boy’.

Pulling on the bars so Sam could get out of the chair, Harper stood and walked back to the table. Sam felt the urge inside him to follow her, knowing that he could remove his hands and feet from the restraints and leave the chair. Harper spoke over her shoulder as she was adjusting something from the table, “Go to the bed and wait for me, toy.”

Sam did as he was told quickly, he saw the large bed that was behind his chair and a few steps later was standing next to it, watching Harper closely. He didn’t take in the rest of the room that he could now see. He only wanted to see her, the rest was inconsequential.

He didn’t notice the candles that were set into the wall, the small, metal refrigerator with a glass door on the floor, the two doors on either side of the bed. One of the doors was open and if he had wanted, he could have seen a well furnished bathroom.

He waited patiently as she walked back with a few black and metal items in her hands. She took a moment to look him over, he towered over her and in his current state it was a glorious sight.

She carefully laid out the items on the bed, and grabbed some black straps that she untwisted and held out before stepping into them. Sam was confused because they looked like underwear, but then he saw something glint in the candlelight, another metallic bullet vibrator. His eyes went back to her face and he understood at once, her words from before echoing in his mind.

_“It’s pretty straight forward, you’re going to fuck me then I’m going to fuck you.”_

Harper was going to  _fuck_ him. Honestly  _fuck_ him. Sam had never done anything like this, but remembered how she had looked when she was on top of him: fearless and determined. Despite his reservations he figured the dildo wasn’t that big and that if he needed to he could ask her to stop. He didn’t question the trust he now had in her, he just knew that if he said it was too much she would stop.

Sam was watching her as she grabbed a smaller black toy from the bed, the color making it difficult to discern the shape or size. As she reached for a bottle she motioned with the small toy to the bed and said, “Lay down.”

Doing as he was told, Sam tried to relax as he stretched out on the bed length-wise so his legs were still on the floor. He was taking deep breaths and closed his eyes, reminding himself that she wouldn’t hurt him. He recalled her doing the same before.. before her eyes did that thing again. He was curious at his own reaction. Both times he had seen her eyes flash gold he didn’t look away. Trying to figure out why he reacted this way and what she could be had distracted him. He hadn’t noticed her moving between his legs until he felt her hands on his inner thighs.

Sam was lost in thought when she was ready to start. She had unwrapped the new and soon to be disposed plug and had been sucking on it. Harper had lube and planned on using it but she thought he would appreciate the visual until she looked at him and could see how on edge he was. She walked to where his legs were dangling off the bed and decided to start slow. Setting the toy on the bed next to him she placed both hands on his thighs and pressed lightly to get him to spread wider.

Seeing his head pop up at her touch, she knew he needed to be reminded of a few things. Speaking clearly as she rubbed his thighs, “Do you remember the words?”

Sam nodded and recited, “Never, hardly, always.”

Harper smiled at him and pushed him so he could move higher onto the bed as she continued, “Good boy. Do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

“Yes, you’re going to fuck me, Master,” Sam replied breathlessly.

She watched him swallow hard as he finished his sentence. “Are you scared?” she asked pointedly, hoping he would pick up on the cue.

Sam swallowed again, “Never.”

“Have you done this before, pet?”

He shook his head.

“Nervous then…” Harper trailed off as she started to knead his thighs working her hands higher as she spoke, “I’ll help you relax before we really get started, so you can’t cum yet. Understand?”

Sam looked at her between his thighs and nodded, noticing how small she was compared to him but the power that radiated off of her made him feel safe in her hands. He wanted release, but he would wait if she thought it was best. Not questioning her methods, Sam looked up to stare at the dark ceiling and made himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for her to start.

He felt her reach across his leg, heard a click, then felt her fingers around his cock. He sighed and turned his head to the side as she stroked his shaft. She moved down to his balls, started tracing the ring like she had before. Sam knew what was coming and was breathing evenly until she pressed the ring into his perineum. He groaned low as the pressure flooded him causing his cock to throb expectantly.

Harper had him spread open before her and couldn’t help but enjoy the power she now had over him. Even after he came he would still be pliant, and she planned on making this good for him. Her finger flicked the ring before she went lower and he jumped a little. She drew a small circle with the tip of her finger on the sensitive skin beneath the ring then continued lower.

She had to go slow, so he could enjoy it and so she wouldn’t hurt him. Harper circled his hole and could actually feel him clench. Taking the bottle of lube she held it up and began to drizzle it about a foot above her hand.

Sam jerked when the cool liquid hit him. He knew that he needed to relax, he kept telling himself to do so but it didn’t work. Sam felt her spreading the lube on his skin and more specifically in that spot. He was getting aroused by her actions, but he was nervous about penetration. The idea was growing on him as he tried to spread his legs wider for her, hoping it would make this process easier.

Harper smiled as his legs spread wider without her asking and she again circled his tight entrance, pressing harder with her finger, watching his face contort as she entered him.

Sam knew it was one finger, barely inside him, but he was so hard and had been on edge for so long that he was oversensitive. She pulled out and pushed in again and he bucked his hips. He couldn’t tell if he liked the feeling or not, just that it was so unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was definitely invasive, but there was something about it that had him wanting more.

Harper didn’t have it in her to chastise him for his involuntary reaction. He was trying and that’s what she wanted. She pushed deeper and her finger was completely inside him. Looking up at him to see his face, she curved her finger and pressed into his prostate.

Sam jerked up onto his elbows so fast she was nearly forced out from him. He looked shocked for a fraction of a second, then stared at her hungrily. She smiled at him as he growled, “More,” before biting his bottom lip.

Harper’s smile spread across her face as she reminded him, “You’re not in charge, pet, but I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

As she finished speaking she pulled her finger out almost completely and pressed two fingers into him. Sam’s moan got louder as she pushed deeper and he gasped as she gently fingered him. She watched him carefully before she pulled out again, this time completely removing her fingers from his ass.

Sam was still propped up on his elbows, watching her as she grabbed what he could now see was a small black butt plug. The thought crossed his mind that he had been close to this before, but had backed out.

Full of demon blood and with Ruby between his thighs, his cock in her small hand as she teased him, he had told her to stop, that he didn’t like it. Ruby hadn’t gotten to finger his ass and she never heard him begging for more, like now; Harper was different. He continued watching her prepare the plug and saw his cock bob when she slid it between his cheeks, ready to slide it inside him.

As she pushed the plug into him, she relished the sounds he made. Groaning and sighing as she worked him open until the base was resting snug against his hungry hole, and she released it. Sam didn’t understand at first and waited for her to pull out again, then it dawned on him that it was going to stay there and he moaned. His hips began rutting, trying to get something out of this.

Watching him writhe on the bed was entertaining for a moment, then she smacked his thigh before saying firmly, “Be still.”

Sam did what he was told while he continued watching her as she reached for the metal vibrator. She fiddled with the front of the panties she was wearing, heard a click, then he saw her with a curved metal phallus, similar to the one she had smashed earlier. The thought crossed his mind that he wouldn’t be able to take all of it, but then thought of her riding his cock and knew that he had to try.

He watched her squeeze the lube on her new cock. She stroked it a few times as she eyed him. Harper reached out to pull on the base of the plug and Sam’s head lolled to the side. He was ready.

Slowly she pulled the plug from him and he groaned at the loss. Lubricating him thoroughly, she moved close enough to press the tip of her cock into him and he gasped. They locked eyes as she pushed it into him.

His mouth was hanging open as he felt her push and pull the toy, working it into him. After a few thrusts he felt the tip of the toy hit something deep inside of him and he couldn’t help his reaction. She pulled out and pushed in one last time and Sam came. Despite the plastic ring that was secure around the base of his cock and under his balls, he was thrusting his hips as copious amounts of semen shot out of him. Sam lost control completely when the toy went even deeper inside because of his rutting, and began to grunt before finally coming down.

Completely spent, Sam didn’t register how this had affected Harper. She pulled out of him carefully in spite of her anger, and began to pull at the ring that was still around him. She pressed a finger against his shaft gently and was able to work it off of him quickly. Once she had the ring in hand she walked away from his panting body. Harper was pissed and he had no idea what he was in for. Removing the panties, she unceremoniously dumped the offending objects into the trash can before walking to the table to grab what she needed.

As she returning to the bed, Sam turned to her and realized he was in trouble through his post-coital haze. He didn’t have an idea of how to begin fixing what he had done, then he saw what she was holding. A cylindrical metal cage that looked like it was designed for a large banana, he hoped, but knew what it was for.

Harper was between his legs and without resisting Sam lay still as she handled his sensitive cock and secured it within the cock cage. There was room in it, but he knew that when, not if, but when he got hard again he would not enjoy himself. Sam felt relief that there was a way for him to be punished. He felt awful now, knowing that he had ruined this for her. Sam hadn’t intended to cum so soon, and hoped she knew that. He also hoped that she would forgive him if he did what she asked.

After securing the small lock on the cage and setting the key on the bed, Harper didn’t know what she wanted to do next. If she sat on his face, he would like that. But he would get hard again and that she would appreciate. She could spank him, but Sam seemed the type to revel in corporal punishment. She could also tease him, with a pinwheel or feathers, maybe blindfold him.

Harper went back to the table to grab what she needed, and Sam looked up at the ceiling. Her silence was excruciating. He wanted to apologize, but they were clearly still playing so that would be uncalled for. Sam knew he couldn’t speak right now unless he wanted her to stop. The last thing he wanted was for this to stop, he never wanted that.

Hearing her approaching footsteps he continued to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t want to know what she had planned. Harper spoke in a measured voice that revealed her anger and her control over it, “Lift your head, toy.”

Sam complied immediately, thankful when she wrapped the blindfold around his head. He could have easily touched her, his hands just inches from her while she was leaning over the bed to put the blindfold on him, but he resisted. This was a small victory and he relished it, knowing that he was earning back the title of her ‘good boy’.

Using one hand she traced the defined lines of his body: his chest, stomach, and hips, as she said, “Fear is only in your mind, but it will take over,” her voice gentler but with an edge, “You poor, sweet, innocent thing.”

Flicking at the cage that housed his flaccid dick, Harper slapped his thigh and Sam jerked. He knew that he needed to be punished and planned to take it without complaint. Whatever she planned to do to him he would thank her and ask for more.

Staring at his face, she saw him set his jaw. She decided that if she were going to properly punish him, he needed to be in a better position. “On your knees,” she ordered.

Sam turned onto his stomach and winced at the weight of the cage hanging from him as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees. Realizing how much the cage could move, he braced himself for whatever she might do to him in this position.

She had never been shy about looking at him, but seeing him move was something new. His muscles flexed and stretched under his tan skin. Once he stilled, blindfolded and arching his back slightly, she couldn’t help herself. Harper stroked him from his shoulder down his back, dragging her fingers over his skin and gripping his ass when she got to it and looking at his face to see his reaction.

Sam smiled at her groping, the way she touched him caused his cock to twitch. He wasn’t hard again, but that would be inevitable. He didn’t think he would stay soft for long no matter what she did to him. Without warning, he felt her hand leave him and return with vengeance.

Harper was torn between seeing him react and seeing the handprint she had left on his ass. She felt the sting in her hand from hitting him, and watched his face as it contorted. Harper knew he couldn’t feel pain like someone with a soul, but he definitely felt that.

“Do you want to stop?” Harper asked as she gently massaged his bum.

Sam knew he had to say something, but he was still reeling from his first real spanking. She had only struck him once, but it genuinely hurt. After a few moments he was able to gasp out “N-n-never.”

Grinning at his determination, Harper said, “Count for me, pet,” as she moved behind him.

Raising her hand high and brought it down against his other cheek. Sam jerked forward, gasped, and said, “One, Master.”

Her hand was burning, but she loved watching him take it. He arched his back and raised his head in anticipation of another blow. Using her other hand she struck his ass again, making a cracking sound when her fingers met his flesh.

Gritting his teeth but keeping his head high, Sam shouted, “Two, Master!”

Deciding that one more would be enough, Harper lifted both hands and gave him a final yet brutal spanking on both sides.

Sam shook and cowered from her, feeling as though she may have broken the skin. The pain was powerful though. It kept him focused on what he was supposed to do, count. “Three, Master!” he roared.

Studying the handprints that were practically glowing in the dim light, Harper again gently stroked his back as she walked around to the end of the bed. She was pleased that he had taken his punishment so well, and glancing at his half-hard cock, she knew she would be spanking him again. But not now, she wanted to see what else he could do beside take punishment and get fucked.

Harper pushed him onto his back then crawled over him. The pressure of her on his chest made him feel better. He didn’t notice the longing for her after he came, too disappointed in himself to register it. Having her back on top of him, touching him, he felt like he could do anything. He noticed that the pain from his spanking was fading away with her straddling his chest. She grabbed his face like she had many times before, but Sam knew this feeling and was excited by her rough treatment. He wanted her to slap him, to make him pay for what he had done.

Leaning close to him she began to speak again, “One day, I’m going to forget your name.”

He felt something break inside him. The thought that she would forget him, forget his name was terrible. Sam couldn’t help but whimper at her words.

“Are you too weak to survive your mistakes?” Harper asked seeing his lower lip tremble.

Sam replied steadily, “Never.”

He felt her moving but didn’t know what to expect until she ordered him to open his mouth. That’s when it all came together and he realized she was going to ride his face. Sam eagerly complied, opening his mouth and offering his tongue as he waited for her.

Harper watched him from above, seeing him act so quickly to do as she said. He wanted to repent. She moved farther up his body until she was straddling his face. Sam Winchester’s face between her legs was almost enough to forgive him for his lack of control, but not quite. He needed to earn it, and with that thought she lowered onto his waiting tongue.

Sam started to lick as much of her as he could reach. He had tasted her before this, but pushing his tongue into her was almost too much. The sounds she was making while he licked her, the fact that she was still tight, and the taste. Her taste was the center of his world, the only thing that mattered at this moment. He hadn’t bothered to find her clit, he wanted to savor her for as long as he could.

Sam lapping at her cunt was quickly becoming her favorite activity. His tongue searched deeper as her hands left her thighs and buried in his hair as she rode his face. Harper rocked her hips gently at first then Sam growled as he ate her, spurring her to increase the speed.

Barely able to breathe as he fucked her with his tongue, Sam kept his hands at his sides. His thoughts were consumed with clutching her hips and pulling her sweet cunt closer. Sam was glowing with pride at his ability to resist. Feeling like he could do whatever she asked of him, Sam finally sought out her clit.

As soon as Sam’s tongue circled her clit, Harper hunched over him. She ripped the blindfold off to stare into his eyes as she ground into his mouth. She had allowed previous toys to go down on her, but none of them were like this. Sam seemed hell-bent on pleasing her, his eyes were clear and focused on Harper’s.

He had hoped she would let him see her face, and now that he could he was going to push her over the edge. Sam was also curious to see if her eyes would change again, unsure what it meant but nonetheless wanting to see the molten gold.

Harper, unprepared for what Sam had planned, screamed as he abruptly switched his assault on her cunt to sealing his lips around her clit, sucking and swirling his tongue. “Jesus! Fuck! Sammm… ooohmygod!”

Her mouth froze in a silent scream and her eyes clenched shut, as wave after wave of pleasure drove through her. Harper hadn’t registered how intense her orgasm had been until she noticed that she was lying on the bed no longer above him. Sam was sitting up and grinning slightly, his mouth, cheeks, and chin glossy with her slick. Harper smiled back, then glanced at his imprisoned manhood.

Sam had filled the cock cage, but was reveling in it. It was better than the cock ring because the cage compressed his cock which relieved him somewhat and would gladly wear it for as long as she wanted. He was shocked when she reached across him for a tiny key then unlocked the cage and set it on the bed.

Harper crawled down grabbing all the toys that were on the bed and walking to the table on the other side of the room. She was dazed from his oral assault, but wanted more. Harper knew that she would forever want more from Sam, but after this she would need to let him rest.

Returning to the foot of the bed, Harper beckoned Sam with a crooked finger. Sam returned to his hands and knees and turned to face her, their height difference indistinguishable in his position. Biting her lip as he looked up, Sam watched as her eyes changed.

Around her pupils began to glow, and the metal seemed to melt into the deep chocolate of her irises. Gold consumed her once dark colored eyes and glinted in the candlelight. Sam was lost in them, so lost that he reached out to caress her face, forgetting himself. He flinched at the last moment before he made contact, Harper watched with interest.

Confused as to why he stopped, then realizing that he didn’t know that the game was changing she began, “Sam, we ar-“ but was cut off by his lips.

As soon as Harper said his name, Sam knew he could do what he had been dying to do. He didn’t care if she punished him for taking control, he would take that in stride, he needed to kiss her, to touch her. The numbness of not having a soul vanished when he was touching her. He realized this as he moved onto his knees, bringing her close with one hand weaving into her long hair.

Harper nearly collapsed with the force of his kiss, she didn’t know what this meant but wanted more. She had planned on fucking him again, but this idea faded away as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth to meet her own. Feeling his hand in her hair fist as their lips and tongues played, she reached and placed her hand on his cheek.

Sam moaned at her touch, it wasn’t like before. She wasn’t trying to make a point or tease him, she was reciprocating. Showing Sam that she could be soft and forgiving, that he didn’t need to have a soul to be what she needed. At this revelation, Sam slowed his movements and pulled away gently, meeting her eyes.

“Please,” was all Harper said and Sam lifted her onto the bed, hugging her to him at the same time he returned his lips to hers.

His hands trying to cover every inch of her skin at once and failing, Harper moaned into his mouth. She placed both hands on his neck as he took control of the kiss. Knowing where this was going to take them, Harper let go. She wanted him to take her, to do what he wanted with her body just as she had done with him.

They both stopped abruptly and looked at the ceiling. They had both heard it clearly, a loud crash and shouting, followed by quick heavy footsteps. Nearing the closed door to the right, Sam and Harper both heard a man shout, “Sam! Where the fuck are you?!”


End file.
